


Mt. Maryam

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burping, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, hyper fat, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Taken from the following request from my tumblr: "How about writing a day in the life about a... Roughly mountain sized blobnaya?"





	Mt. Maryam

Kanaya woke up slowly, stretching out her arms and releasing a yawn that eventually transformed into a belch, tainted with the scent of her dinner from yesterday. Kanaya had fallen victim to boundless gluttony many sweeps ago, and had been indulging her unending hunger almost nonstop ever since. There wasn’t a single moment that went by from the emergence of Kanaya’s hunger to now when she wasn’t shoving some kind of food in her mouth, usually something especially greasy and fattening.

This constant stream of food caused Kanaya to become increasingly large, naturally. It started with just her belly, becoming round and stretching out the fabric of her favorite dress. The rest of her body followed suit, until she sported fatty arms, thick thighs, cankles, visible back rolls, chubby cheeks and a multitude of chins.

Eventually, it reached a point where Kanaya was simply unable to move, so massive was the weight of her body. Fortunately, Kanaya was directly in front of her fridge when she became immobile, so she was able to continue stuffing herself on leftovers for a while.

With her immobility came a steep decline in hygiene. The once proper troll could no longer shower, and her body was thick with a musky, sweaty odor. Her elegant clothes were now covered in dense food stains, as were her pursed black lips. She didn’t care anymore, though, as her carefully preserved refinement gave way to her ever-present hunger.

Things continued like this for a while, until Kanaya became larger than her Hive, and larger still, becoming a huge blubbery blob around the size of an average mountain.

Her breasts were enormous and saggy, and almost impossible to distinguish from the countless rolls of fat on her body, if not for the perpetually erect jade-colored nipples they sported. Her clothes had been shredded to ribbons long ago, so her nude, corpulent body was constantly visible on the horizon, but Kanaya had given up on shame a long time ago. Plus, many of the trolls who lived near her had long since vacated, as they got sick of being downwind of Kanaya’s near constant belches and farts. Even without her gas, her body still reeked with the scent of the grease trapped between her rolls.

Once she was fully awake, and had let out all of her morning gas in the form of rancid, ripping farts, Kanaya ran her fat hands lazily over her belly, which made up most of her massive body.

Now, normally, by this point, Kanaya’s gluttony would be on decline, as she was simply too huge to feed herself anymore. However, Kanaya had a partner-in-crime, so to speak, and that partner was her ancestor, known only as The Dolorosa. The Dolorosa was quite tall, although still fairly diminutive compared to her enormous descendant, and her body was voluptuous rather than blob-like. Still, she shared Kanaya’s maternal nature, and taking care of a famished Kanaya who couldn’t feed herself was a particularly enjoyable challenge for her.

The Dolorosa slung a significant supply of food over her shoulder, most of it for Kanaya, with some of it reserved for herself, as the journey up Kanaya’s mountainous body could be a long one. Kanaya was easier to climb than the average mountain, though, as her soft, blubbery body provided many excellent footholds for any would-be climber.

The Rosa’s quest would still prove challenging, though, as the hungrier Kanaya was, the more her stomach would rumble. Its gurgles were fierce, and forced The Dolorosa to sink her hands into Kanaya’s grey flesh and hold on for dear life, to avoid being knocked off

The Dolorosa did make it to the top, eventually. It took a few minutes of searching to locate Kanaya’s face, as it was surrounded by chins that were otherwise indistinguishable from the rest of her body’s seemingly unlimited flab. The hot, powerful burp it unleashed gave away its location.

The Rosa stood by her mouth, and began to lovingly feed her the meal she had brought with her, mostly consisting of incredibly large and greasy burgers which Kanaya swallowed greedily, one after the other.

Kanaya thanked her with a burp, as the Dolorosa prepared to leave, running a napkin over Kanaya’s lips in hopes of wiping away at least some of the food stains they had accumulated.

Kanaya was now satisfied again, and began to fall asleep, ripping one last fart from between her building-sized, cellulite-riddled asscheeks before she nodded off.


End file.
